Talk:Swain/@comment-36002403-20190628072056/@comment-4091261-20190630202354
You don't have to completely rule out if you are willing to use the . If you are willing to fit in your build eventually, you can take advantage of the bonus on . Since has insanely high tank scalings, you'll be just as tanky when you have it. and ensures the early game doesn't go south. The also helps avoid some mid game shenanigans. The obvious risk here is that no matter how I slice it, is squishier than before getting . and can be swapped into for situational defense, but and always scales better. This is just an extension to one of the many options you can take. These options being the options. * is the most convenient option which will not intrude on your items at all while also serving as a source of damage. Yet it inevitably takes up a spell slot which can potentially kick out or make the rune build a lot stranger. * is the best for tanks, but it can be rendered completely useless against spell casters. * is the least expensive option, allowing you to have it when you need it to be sold once it becomes negligible. However, it is inevitably sold leaving waste of . * is the most powerful if you have that deals damage based on , yours or the enemies'. It also builds which is useful against tanking . However, it is also the most expensive option, which creates a period of time where you cannot overcome the sustain. If you want my opinion of how to completely shut down his sustain, then one thing comes to mind: + . The weakness of is only that it is too expensive to have early on. will make sure you have in the early game while fills the time gap of when is on cooldown. :The bad thing about this is that there is some obvious redundancy of , but it also leaves out . This issue can be overcome with . If you don't want to throw away everything to take down, then I highly recommend . As aforementioned, it's very good if you have . However, the main reason is that you can keep in any situation. :It is truly the most powerful method for a tank to take down "spellvamp" while also being a useful item in general. The idea is that you just bite the bullet and let stomp you early on. Then you start building and turn the tables during the mid game. You build your normal laning phase item and then you invest in taking down his sustain. This way your laning isn't mitigated by poor itemization. :This method here is the least self-compromising way of handling this situation. You still get some and you actually have some good power to beat the crap out of yourself. You can go your normal rune and spell build with this. is the second fastest way of handling this. The fastest being . You don't want to rush this item since it will ruin laning phase. I highly recommend completely building the first laning phase item before even starting this. So as cheap as it is, it's actually not that fast compared to . :You want to be getting this when the situation is extremely dire. As in, is on a killing spree and your team is losing the turret trade. As strange as it is to buy an item you will just sell, realize that it's items like this are still sold at . The idea of selling is not something you think of before the game, but during it. ::You have to think to yourself if the items you have are actually worth more than 70% of their cost. The very moment they aren't is already a good enough reason to sell. Yet some items have high value in the moment, and one of those items is . So long as the is worth to you, then it's worth keeping it. As for , the time you need that is obvious. Yet it still runs the risk of being completely useless against spellcasters. If lifesteal is an issue, over "spell vamp," then you want this instead of the other options since is literally a tank item.